


【铁虫ABO】可以不可以

by yangmaobao



Series: 可以不可以AU [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man:Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: 一夜情对象兼顶头上司只对我有感觉，总裁助理变身总裁夫人。





	1. 可以不可以01

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark38 Alpha X Peter Parker 23 Omega  
> #妮妮信息素：雪松；小虫信息素：佛手柑【罗意威事后清晨了解一下？】  
> #沙雕日剧设定，ooc属于我，私设如山，反转考虑一下  
> Some People are meant to meet again.  
> 这是修改版的1，2，3章。大家食用愉快~

“从五年前开始，我就不喝咖啡了。”总觉得缺少了什么。直到有次去英国签合同的时候，Tony喝了一口伯爵茶。对了，是这种味道，佛手柑。可又不止是佛手柑，还差点什么呢？直到他再次标记了他最爱的小孩，他才知道答案。原来是差了一点雪松的清冽。雪松与佛手柑交融，缠绵之后的破晓时分。

收到Stark工业面试通知的时候，Peter正在跟Ned吃皇后区最好吃的三明治。Peter腮帮子鼓鼓的，像极了家里养的小仓鼠。  
“Dude！你去面试Stark工业的总裁助理？！”明明在高中毕业晚会上，说的是要成为一个记者。毕业了之后就去面试总裁助理，还是Tony Stark的助理？Ned觉得自己不是Peter身后的男人了。  
看着Peter没有否认，Ned又出声问道：“可他是Alpha，你没问题吗？”  
“热潮期可以请假，我想我没问题。再说了，先生对我也没兴趣。”不然，他也不会从未找过自己，仿佛有些事情从未发生过。明明像他那样的人，要找一个人，易如反掌。  
“Peter，虽然我闻不到你的信息素味道，可是大学喜欢你的人也不少，不是吗？”  
虽然Peter从8岁到18岁，都是卫衣休闲裤，或者格子衫休闲裤，还经常把他长得极好看的眼睛藏在眼镜之后，但有些人注定是引人注意的。高中毕业舞会的时候，Peter的舞伴是最受欢迎的Liz。Ned知道Peter曾经喜欢过Liz，只是后来不知道发生了什么，两人最后成为了最好的朋友，而没有进一步发展。  
Peter低头看着玻璃杯里冒着气泡的可乐，一下一下地搅动着，而思绪不知道飘到哪里去。

 

“Tony！这些是我挑选之后的候选人，你明天要跟我一起面试。”Pepper把一叠资料放在了实验室的工作台上。工作台上杂乱无章地丢了一堆草稿图跟机器零件，唯有中间一杯冒着热气的伯爵茶透露些生活的气息。  
“Ms. Potts, sir已经48个小时没有休息了。”  
“我只是有点焦虑。”Tony拿起茶杯，喝了一口。48个小时前，从睡梦中惊醒后，Tony就再也睡不着觉。  
“帮我个忙，把这几份文件签了。”Pepper递过去几份文件，又从dummy手中接过热水给他加了点茶。“我很开心你戒了咖啡，可茶还是不利于你的休息。”  
“于此相反，它能缓解我的焦虑。”  
Pepper接过签好的文件，临走前又敲了敲面试总裁助理的候选人资料。“明天早上九点Happy会来接你。”  
安好最后一个螺丝，小胡子先生伸了伸懒腰，准备去洗个澡。在经过那几分资料的时候，他停住脚步，想了一会，还是拿了起来。

 

 

Tony看上了那个侍应生。他有一头棕色的小卷毛，贴身的衣服衬出他的翘臀跟长腿。那张人畜无害又单纯干净的脸，与这里的灯红酒绿格格不入，像是误入凡尘的天使，让人想要把他弄脏。一双极好看的眼睛藏在中规中矩的黑框眼镜后，染上情欲而通红湿润的时候应该更好看。  
只是想想，Tony就觉得自己下身硬得发疼。就算那是个Alpha，他今晚也不会放过他了。  
有个性感的美人朝侍应生招了招手，在他耳边轻声说了几句话，指了指Tony所在的方向。然后Tony就看见侍应生从吧台端了一杯酒朝自己走来。  
“先生，这是那位女士请您的。”是这间酒吧的特有产品，Lolita，生命之光，欲望之火。  
Tony拿起那杯酒，朝那个方向举了举酒杯，尝了一口。一点点橙汁，是夏天的感觉，后劲却很醇厚。  
“不知道我能否也请你喝一杯？Tom？”  
Peter顺着先生的视线，低头看见了自己衣服上别的姓名牌。MJ今天要去排练话剧，所以找了自己给她顶班，又借了同事的衣服给Peter。而现在胸前的姓名牌上写着：Tom.  
“先生，我正在上班。”侍应生礼貌地笑了笑，昏黄的灯光完美的掩藏了他通红的耳朵。  
“一杯酒，并不影响。”Tony把刚喝了一口的酒杯递给了Peter，又眨了眨眼。  
Peter鬼迷心窍地接了酒杯，一口饮尽。俗话说得好，一个巴掌拍不响。早在先生踏进门口，刚好从休息室出来的Peter就忍不住偷偷看他。他坐在最角落的包座，昏暗的灯光更加凸显他五官的深邃，蜜糖色的眼睛忽明忽暗。  
“没有人跟你抢。”先生笑了，眼睛弯成了月牙，像是晶莹剔透的琥珀。  
不知道是酒精的作用，还是先生笑起来太过犯规，Peter觉得自己的心脏咚咚作响，仿佛要跳出来一样，整个人也飘飘然，浑身热烘烘的。  
“kid？你还好吗？”Tony拿过他手上的托盘，将他拉到沙发上。  
Peter没有说话，只是定定地看着那双蜜糖色的眼睛。然后他感觉到有什么东西覆上了他的嘴唇，软软的，甜甜的，还有点酒味。  
见怀里的人没有拒绝，Tony便加深了这个吻，小孩呆呆的样子，勾得他心痒痒的。灵巧的舌头缠上了小孩的舌尖，肆意进攻，掠夺他口腔里每一丝新鲜空气。  
Tony把Peter抱起，放到自己的腿上，低头嗅上他的颈间，佛手柑的味道。有人觉得佛手柑清冽而带有药味，所以不喜欢。Tony觉得，闻着很是心安。他试探性舔了舔小孩的喉结，又轻轻咬了一口。  
“嗯...”Peter禁不住花花公子的挑逗，软软地叫了一声。  
Tony觉得自己要马上带小孩离开了，不然他可能会忍不住将他就地正法。  
两人是拥吻着倒在了酒店的床上。在酒精的作用下，Peter的皮肤变得白里透红，而在白色床单的衬托下更加诱人。Tony咽了咽口水，又压在Peter身上。几次深吻后，Peter已经被脱了个精光。因长期摆弄机器的手掌上的茧抚过修长的脖子，精致的锁骨，充血的乳头，紧致的小腹。Omega的性器稚嫩而干净，Tony伸手握住，然后有规律的撸动起来，另一只手则顺着大腿内侧一路往下，轻轻握住脚踝，将它抬至嘴边，留下了细碎的吻。  
未经人事的小孩根本受不住这样若有若无的挑逗，只觉得自己下身的私处源源不断地流出液体，四肢软绵绵的像棉花一样。Peter支起身子，顺利吻上了先生的小胡子。他轻轻地描绘出先生小胡子的形状，明明是单纯的举动，做出来却让人更有欲望。  
Tony把Peter的双腿折起来，顺势进入了已做好准备的甬道。里面紧致温暖得让他差点直接缴械投降。空气中清冽的雪松混着甜涩的佛手柑，反过来又让人陷入到更深的情欲之中。  
“baby，call me Tony.”  
“Tony...”  
Peter刚喊完，埋在体内的性器又涨大一圈。就算是为情事而生的omega身体在第一次也经受不住这样的侵略。Tony低头吻住了已经被吻得发肿的红唇，加快了攻势。Peter觉得自己像是被钉在床上，往更深的地方陷下去。房间里佛手柑的味道又加重了几分。  
“Tony！”当Alpha硕大的性器抵上omega从未被进入过的地方的时候，Peter直接尖叫了出来。眼泪顺着眼角滑落，Tony舔了舔，又吻了吻他的眼角，果然如他所料的一样诱人而稚嫩。  
“乖宝贝，告诉我，有没有人进去过？”  
“没有。”  
“连我也没有吗？”Tony也不急着进入omega脆弱的生殖腔，他在外面一下一下研磨着腔口的软肉。  
“只有你一个。”Tony满意地笑了，在他额间落下轻轻一吻，手指轻轻拭去他眼角的泪水。  
一直得不到释放的Peter想要伸手去照顾一下被冷落的小弟弟的时候，Tony一手抓住他的手按在头顶，再顺势一顶，顶得Peter差点就直接晕死过去。  
成结的时候，Tony如愿地咬上了Peter肿起的腺体。完全被卡住的Peter只感到一股清冽的雪松味信息素注入到他身体，还有下身涌进的股股热流。  
那天晚上，Tony拉着Peter在淋浴下，浴缸里，沙发上，地上又来了好几次。最后，Peter失去意识的时候，他躺在地毯上，双手紧紧抱着他先生的肩膀，感受着他胸前的心跳。窗外的天开始亮起来，一个酒精跟欲望驱使下的夜晚过去了。

 

Some people are meant to meet again.  
Peter站在Stark大厦门口，深吸了几口气，努力把刚刚想起的往事从脑海里赶走。伸手扇了扇试图给自己降温，又像是想起什么，从公文包里拿出黑框眼镜带上，还顺便往身上喷了喷信息素清新剂来冲散佛手柑的味道。  
Tony没有规矩地等在什么会议室、办公室之类的地方，而是跟happy在拳击台上练拳。  
“Tony！你昨晚有休息对吗？”  
“我心里已经有一个最佳人选了。”  
跟Peter一起进入了最终面试的还有两个既干练身材又好的女omega，和两个经验丰富的男beta。无论怎么看，Peter都不是最合适的人选。不过他本来的梦想便是当一个记者，之所以来面试助理，不过是因为发现了些对先生不利的东西，不然打死他也绝对不来。  
Peter的装扮跟那日一样，当然西装比当年的要好很多。门打开的时候，Tony正拿着水壶边喝水边拿着毛巾搽汗。  
先生今天只穿了一件工字背心，朝着Peter勾了勾手指。“上来，跟我打一局。”  
“先生，我还没有正式上班。”  
“Pepper，我就选他了。”Tony从拳击台上翻身跳了下来。  
“Tony，这是挑选你的助理啊！”  
“我觉得他挺顺眼的，总裁助理第一个要求就是我看得顺眼。”  
Pepper无奈地领着其他四个人出了拳击室，临出门前，让Peter等她把合同拿来。  
“来吧，打一局。”Tony伸手搂住Peter的肩膀，就要把他往拳击台上拉。  
Peter抓住他的手，一个转身，利落地把他放倒在地上。  
“shit！”事情发生的太突然，Tony根本没有任何准备。加上现在他的新任助理正坐在他身上，而且小Tony有抬头之势。  
感觉到有什么东西戳着自己大腿内侧，Peter的脸唰的一下变得红红的，慌慌忙忙站了起来。  
“佛手柑味的omega，不知道尝起来是不是像英国的伯爵茶那么经典？”Tony笑着也从地上站了起来，在Peter颈间腺体旁深深吸了一口气。  
“Mr.Stark，我还没有签合同，现在走也不用赔违约金。”  
“那你来面试是为了什么？在履历上写个：我曾拒绝过Tony Stark？”  
“为了了解一下亿万富翁Tony Stark，然后写一本传记叫：死亡商人的传世之作。”  
“那这么说来，你是个小说家？还是记者？”  
“您的助理，Mr.Stark.”  
“wow，现在不走了？”  
“Peter，合同准备好了。”Pepper从门外走了进来，看了看剑拔弩张的两人。  
“好的。Ms.Potts.”Peter往后退了几步，朝Tony鞠了个躬。刚转身，某人的声音又在身后响起。“我来跟他谈。”  
Peter欲哭无泪Parker无奈地朝Pepper投去求救的目光。  
“Tony？”  
“我现在还是总裁对吧？pep？”  
“我已经送走了那四个了。如果你把人吓跑了，我可不帮你收拾。”Pepper把合同放在了桌面上，看了看Peter，又说道：“如果他欺负你，打电话给我。”  
“hey，pepper！”回应先生的是Potts小姐关上的门。  
“Mr.Parker？”  
Peter回过头去，下一秒就被人反扣着双手，还被绑上了。“你在做什么？！”  
“嘘...我只是要验证一样东西。”Tony伸手把往后退去的Peter抓回怀里，释放出Alpha的信息素。是Peter沉迷的雪松味，也是他多年求而不得的雪松味。是心理作祟又是生理反应，Peter四肢发软得只能靠着Tony来站稳，眼角发红地瞪着他。  
“这么敏感吗？不知道下面是不是也这么敏感？”Tony靠在Peter的耳边说道，雪松的气息将他整个人包绕起来，佛手柑的味道快速溢出。  
“你真的是来当我助理的吗？不是来勾引我的？佛手柑的omega。”  
“Tony Stark你个老流氓！”  
Tony含住Peter的耳垂，咬了咬耳朵的软骨。下身硬得发疼，这是三年没有感受到的感觉。是的，花花公子Tony Stark不举了三年。这也是导致Stark工业三年都没有新型的武器研发出来的原因。不是说Stark工业没有人才，但跟天才还是有区别的。  
“Peter小朋友，我今天就要在这里办了你。”被压制了三年的欲望一下子被诱发出来，撕扯着Tony。  
加上怀里的小孩眼角发红，一脸的单纯无辜。Shit！去他的克制！  
他低头吻住了Peter，Peter瑟缩着往后躲，恼怒的Tony伸手按住他的后脑勺，撕咬起来。血腥味弥漫着两人交缠的舌头。  
吻毕，Tony抵着Peter的额头，拿鼻子蹭了蹭对方小巧的鼻头。“Mr.Parker，可以还是不可以？”  
“不可以！”在刚刚的过程中，Peter把绑着他双手的领带解开，二话不说就捆住Tony的手。“Mr.Stark，你不想再被我掀翻在地吧？”  
Peter拿起桌面的合同一边研究，一边用余光盯着先生的一举一动。那个人就像是狼盯着猎物一样，Peter觉得后脊梁有点发凉。  
Stark工业开出的条件极好，就是有一点。“为什么任期这里是，除非你觉得我不能胜任工作，不然要一直当你助理到死？”  
“你这是想中途辞职吗？说吧，你到底是谁派来的？”Tony也不管自己的双手正被绑在背后，坐到Peter对面的沙发上，翘着二郎腿。  
“一年试用期。”Peter盘算着一年的时间应该足够找出那个幕后黑手，依靠着Stark工业总裁助理的身份，查事情会更方便一点。  
“你帮我解了，我才能给你改合约。”  
对于Tony，他永远拒绝不了，那是他的光，就算是蒙上了一点阴影。Peter放下合约，走到Tony身后。  
Tony吹着口哨，待手上一松，立刻扯着Peter的手，翻身就把他压在了身下。“真是乖宝贝。”  
“Tony？你们要改合约吗？”Pepper收到Peter电话的时候，还没有反应过来，直到听到Tony刚刚那句改合约，她便从办公室直接走了进来。没想到，他的顶头上司正把新招的小助理压在沙发上。  
“我会让人不要来打扰你们，抱歉。”Pepper转身就要关上门，“Ms.Potts！”  
不知道是Peter被吓怕了，还是事发突然。小奶音软软糯糯的。  
这个声音有点过分熟悉。Tony低头打量着小孩的脸，试图唤回些记忆。带着雪茄和机油味的手指轻轻地将Peter额前的碎发拨了拨，然后摘了他的眼镜。  
雪松冷冽的味道肆虐着占领房间的每一个角落，同是Alpha的Pepper被Tony的信息素熏得头疼。  
接着是佛手柑的味道也逐渐蔓延开来，Peter有点害怕，自从五年前那件事之后，就没有过这么陌生又让人忍不住沉沦的感觉。  
Pepper捂住鼻子，逃跑似的火速离开了这个房间，然后下令封锁了这层楼。  
门关上之后，Tony低头又吻住了Peter，手顺着衬衫的下摆探了进去。光滑细腻的感觉，让人爱不释手。  
对于Peter来说，Tony就像是诱惑夏娃的苹果。那股雪松冷冽的味道，是他多年的求而不得。人是不是永远不会满足？他原本只是为了查明一个真相，却又起了对先生的贪念。媒体界称他是死亡商人，他要怎么做才能捂热那颗心？  
在Peter走神的间隙，Tony已经快速地把他身上的西装、衬衫撕开，丢到地上。  
小腹被人咬了一口的同时，Tony的手指也顺势找到了入口。  
“等等！”  
“怎么了？”Tony戳了戳壁上的软肉，又加了一个手指，在里面肆意搜索着。  
Peter没忍住呻吟了一声，软软的，像百灵鸟在唱歌。  
不知道是根本没指望听到回复还是根本不在乎答案。Tony将Peter的身子翻了过去，皮带解开的金属声以及被丢在地上的声音让Peter僵了僵。  
不行！Peter忽然想起了五年前出院的时候，医生说的话。又想起那一夜Tony的杰作，如果此刻纵容了他，估计自己一会就要大出血，直接被送去医院了。  
“等等！！”在他挣扎着要转过身去，Tony的巨物刚好顺着体位直接没入，Peter整个人疼得紧绷住身体。  
“放松，Peter？Baby？”Tony被紧致的甬道狠狠绞住，刚感受到活着的感觉，是真的不想跟自己的小Tony彻底说再见。  
“Mr.Stark...”Peter双手攥得发白，牙齿咬着下唇。汗水浸湿了他的小卷发。  
“Peter？”  
Peter深呼吸着尝试放松下来，可许久未经人事，加上Tony刚刚的动作实在过于直接干脆，“疼……”  
“你试着放轻松，我先出来。”  
Tony艰难地退出来之后，Peter转过身子来，无力地滑落在沙发上。“Mr.Stark，我可以先睡一会吗？”如果身体允许的话，Peter是真的想把合约签了，然后转身回家睡大觉。  
“睡吧，Kid。”


	2. 【铁虫ABO】可以不可以AU02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark38 X Peter Parker 23  
> #妮妮信息素：雪松；小虫信息素：佛手柑【罗意威事后清晨了解一下？】  
> #沙雕日剧设定，ooc属于我，私设如山，反转考虑一下  
> #Summary：一夜情对象兼顶头上司只对我有感觉，总裁助理变身总裁夫人（危险发言）

他们初见在中城高中的开学典礼上，一个是如日中天的Stark工业的总裁，接手Stark工业7年，把军事武器的性能技术推到一个新的高度；另一个是初生的朝阳，在物理方面的天赋已经完全显现出来，依旧稚嫩却潜力巨大。他们中间隔了层层的人群，一个无心留意，一个跨越不过。   
他们相识在波士顿的一家酒吧，一个依旧是如日中天的Stark工业的总裁，被称为亿万富翁花花公子慈善家天才；另一个追随着他的光和传奇，去到了他毕业的MIT。这次佛手柑与雪松融合，情致缠绵到破晓时分。可一夜之后，太阳回到天空，照耀着众人，却把影子远远落下。   
Peter醒来的时候，四周黑暗一片，他伸手摸了摸身侧，冰凉一片。摸索着打开了灯，明亮的光线照在了房间里每一寸地方。床头有一个装有水的玻璃杯，玻璃杯前竖着一张卡片，上面写着：You know who I am.   
除此之外，那人留下的只剩他身上还没有消散的雪松味，还有属于Alpha与Omega之间的羁绊。   
Peter拖着散架的身子回到宿舍，粗略的洗了个澡，又躺回床上睡过去了。   
四个小时前，醒过来的Tony看了看被抱在怀里的Omega，在他颈间嗅了嗅，又吻了吻他棕色的小卷毛。   
“Boss，你逗留很久了，该回去了。”Tony看了一眼手机的信息。飞往阿富汗的专机已经等了6个小时，他要去演示Stark工业最新的武器。这一单结束后，Stark工业的员工又可以涨工资了。 

 

那年11月的波士顿特别冷，大雪覆盖了整座城市，Peter裹着厚厚的羽绒服在课堂上昏昏欲睡。狠心的Tony Stark两个月了都没有来找过他，过去的两个发情期，比以前的任何一个都要让人绝望。他渴望雪松的信息素，那清冽的雪松。   
“Dude，你还好吗？”   
“嗯？我没事。”   
“你要不要去医院检查一下？你这个样子像极了怀孕。”   
“什么？！”“怀孕”两个字把原本迷迷糊糊的Peter给吓醒了，睡意消失得一干二净。   
“虽然我闻不到你身上的味道，但是Katherine说你身上那股雪松味吓跑了一堆想要追你的Alpha。”   
想起雪松味，Peter的脸唰的一下红起来，红扑扑的。   
在一个没课的下午，Peter去医院做了一系列检查，心里想着，如果真的怀孕了，他应该去找Tony。   
两天后，检验报告出来了。他拿着B超单，伸手摸了摸图片上的一小点，小心翼翼地把体检单放到了背包里面。出了地铁站之后，等待他的不是跟Tony分享的喜悦，而是忽然的昏天黑地。   
“嘀—嘀—嘀—”是有规律的心跳检测仪发出的声音，Peter缓缓睁开眼。他在一个类似医疗室的地方，四肢被固定在椅子上，周围摆着各种仪器跟工具。   
不一会儿，一个穿着黑色西装的中年人走了进来，金色的头发扎成一个小辫子。“你醒了？”   
“你是谁？”   
“你的医生，Peter Parker先生，Tony Stark的omega？还是怀孕了两个月那种？”   
“什么Peter Parker！我根本不认识！你抓错人了！”   
“Mr.Parker，你的检验单。”小辫子从口袋里拿出他小心翼翼放好的检验单，扬了扬。   
“你想要什么？”   
“检验实验结果。”他绕到一旁开始配制液体，检验单被随意丢到一旁。“为了你们两个，我们做了一堆实验，所幸浪费了一堆原料之后，得出了不错的结果。MIT的高材生，猜猜看。”   
Peter低下头研究锁着他的手铐，那人又开始说话：“不用研究了，打不开的。”   
“这个孩子不是Tony Stark的。我只是为了骗他的钱！”   
“虽然他的信息素很淡，我还是闻得出的。你这么保护他，可他这两个月有没有找过你？我上个星期才参加完他的party，美人在怀。”   
小辫子把配置好的液体打进正给他输液的瓶子里，“我们做了一个研究，研究表明，强行消掉怀孕的omega的标记，这种剧烈的痛苦会影响到Alpha。”   
那个孩子撑过了消除标记的痛苦，却躲不过落胎药。Peter的衣服已经湿透了，汗珠顺着他的脸滑落，和着眼泪。再痛他也喊不出来了，有些什么东西正从他血液里消散，有些东西正从他体内流出。鲜红的血液滴在了那被遗弃在地上的检验单。失去意识前，他抬头看了看天花板上的灯管，一滴泪顺着眼角滑落，消失在已经湿透的衣领上。   
不知道该说那群人还有一点良知，还是那群人过于残忍。Peter醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在医院里。护士小姐告诉他，他是被丢在医院门口，浑身都是血。 11月的波士顿，一个流了产的omega被丢在了医院门口。  
“如果您有需要，我们可以帮你报警的。”   
“谢谢你，没事的。”   
就像是伤口总会好，有些事情总会过去。刚好，这一切都可以当作是一场梦，一场虚无缥缈，梦醒时粉身碎骨的梦。  
好像有人在握着自己的手，温热的气息喷在皮肤上。Peter睁开眼睛，看见一个毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在他的手心里。   
“Mr.Stark?”   
毛茸茸的脑袋顿了顿，缓缓抬了起来。“你觉得怎么样？”   
“我很好。”像是为了让先生放心一样，他扬了扬嘴角。   
“合同我改了，一年的试用期。”Tony直起身子，指了指床头的合同。  
看着Peter把自己的名字签完之后，Tony顺势把合同拿回到手里，脸上露出得逞的笑容。“Peter小朋友，你上学的时候MIT没有教你签合约之前要看清条约吗？”  
刚醒过来的Peter有点迷茫地看着他，像极了森林里迷途的幼鹿。  
“等你休息好，再回家收拾。这里就是你以后的房间了。”  
“什么？”  
“为了减轻你的工作负担，不用你跑来跑去，遇到我这么有人性的老板，是你的幸运。”小胡子先生掐了掐他的脸，笑得眉眼弯弯，吹着口哨满足地离开了房间。  
迷迷糊糊的Peter揉了揉头发，又躺回床上睡过去了。房间里残留着先生的雪松味，是最好的安神剂。

 

那是一片荒漠，是一片饱受战争摧残的土地。西装革履的Tony Stark站在高地上，身后是耶律哥导弹扬起的大片尘土。  
那是一间昏暗的地下室，一张平板上躺着一个靠机器维持生命的中年人，是昔日光彩耀人的Tony Stark。  
“所以，你是一个拥有一切又一无所有的人。”伊森，被抓来的物理学家，也是救了他一命的人说道。  
“不对，有人在等我回去。”Tony抬起手闻了闻手腕，那清冽的药香味被硝烟、机油、酒精味盖得严严实实的。即便他用力去闻，也闻不到他的omega的信息素的味道。  
“如果有机会真想认识一下，那个能让花花公子浪子回头的omega。”  
“我们一定会出去的，你不是说还有家人在等你吗？”  
Tony心想，自己被绑来这种鬼地方，他的小孩会不会觉得他把他抛弃了，早知道当时就让Happy先把他带回纽约。  
“你倒是很乐观。你一旦把导弹给他们做好，他们就不需要你了。”地下室四处都是监控，他做的每一个步骤都会被记录好。这世界缺的只是创新者，不缺制造者。  
Tony抱着维持他生命的机器坐到简陋的工作台上，拿绷带把手掌包了起来。他花了一个星期，给自己装上了一个反应堆，然后开心地把那个破旧的机器丢到一边。他又花了一个星期，造了一个GPS，连通上Stark工业的卫星，把自己的坐标发到了Pepper跟Rhodes的手机上。又是两个星期，他把一个定位在这个小山谷的耶律哥导弹做好。  
一群雇佣兵簇拥着耶律哥导弹和Tony，Yisen两人走到了山谷外面的荒漠上。“定位美军的基地。”  
雇佣兵等来的不是腾空的耶律哥导弹，是美军的隐形战机以及烟雾弹。尘土散开之后，Tony跟Yisen不知所踪，而耶律哥原地爆炸，小型导弹飞向山谷，一片火海跟烟雾。  
Tony在Yisen家呆了三天之后，终于踏上了回美国的飞机。  
“Tony！”Pepper看见从打开的舱门里走出来的Tony，冲过去紧紧抱住了消失了一个半月的他。“你没事吧？”  
“这位就是你的伴侣吗？”Yisen看了看抱住Tony的Pepper，金发的美人，两人站在一起确实很相衬。  
“Pepper是我的得力助手。”  
不远处，Stan跟Happy正站在车边。Tony走过去，抱了抱Stan。  
“欢迎回家，Tony。”  
“Happy，我需要一场手术。还有，帮我去波士顿接个人。我希望我醒来之后能看见他。”

 

Tony叼着一个芝士汉堡去开了记者见面会，当晚开了一场无比盛大的Party。这才是活着的感觉。芝士汉堡吃了，Party办了，就等手术完成后，找到他的小孩，一切都刚刚好。  
“嘀—嘀—嘀—”心跳监测仪发出规律的声音，Tony看着天花板上的灯管，在陷入昏睡之前，他仿佛看见那个端着Lolita，有着棕色小卷毛的小孩朝他跑来。等他醒了，他一定要问一下，那股清冽的药味是什么的味道。  
Happy跟Pepper守在手术室外，与此同时，一批人已经出发去波士顿寻找先生的小孩。酒吧的主人说，Tom前段时间去了欧洲游历，联系不上。而两个月的时间，监控已经被清除了。只道是差了一步，却没想到是有人从中作梗。  
四周漆黑一片，看不到光，也看不到尽头。  
“Tony！Please！”有人在喊他，有人在哭泣。他可以感受到那个人的绝望跟存在，却怎么也找不到那个人。  
“Tony！”声音越来越近了，再靠近一点点，就能抓住了。他伸手去抓住那片亮光，猛地深吸了一口气，他睁开了眼睛。  
是他专属的病房，Pepper正坐在床头紧张地看着他。“Tony，你觉得怎么样？”  
“活过来了。”他摘掉鼻子前占地方的氧气罩，看了看胸口，没有幽幽发着蓝光了，感觉温热的血液重新流淌在他的心脏。有点不对劲，有种若有所失的感觉从全身涌上。  
“Pep，我要你们找的人呢？”  
“你想要找的人，名字跟你的描述联系不上。酒吧跟酒店的监控清除了，我们没有线索了。”  
“他叫Tom，是个Omega，棕色小卷毛，戴着一个黑框眼镜，信息素是清冽的药味。虽然我那天喝了点酒，现在也隔了2个月，我真没有幻觉。”Tony挣扎着坐起来，差点就想扯掉手上的输液针。  
“你先冷静。我们去了那家酒吧。Tom是一个金发的beta，前段时间去了欧洲，老板也联系不上他。”  
“出入境记录呢？”  
“最后的记录是出现在英国。”  
“英国。Pepper我们去英国谈个合同。”  
“你现在需要休息。你前天在手术台上差点就要跟这个世界说再见了。”Pepper把坐起来的Tony按回到病床上，拿起放在一旁的一堆文件。“我给你订一个星期后的机票。刚好我们确实有一个合同要去英国谈。”  
“一个星期？不行！明天！我明天就要出发！”他又挣扎着要跑下床，多一秒都不行！  
Pepper无奈地点了点头，先缓着他，然后让医生给了他一剂镇定剂。  
那个梦重复了一个星期，而每次惊醒之后，Tony再也睡不了，靠着镇静剂和安眠药勉强撑了过去。


	3. 可以不可以03

如果你无端端跟你的老板住在了一起，还在接下来一个星期内，看着你的老板夜不归宿，但是每天早上酒气冲天又分毫不差地倒在你的房门口，你会不会冒着赔5000万美金的违约金的危险马上辞职走人？毕竟5000万也不是那么多，是吧？  
像往常一样，Peter打开房门，扑鼻而来的是各种奇奇怪怪的味道。有omega的信息素，有女士香水，还有佛手柑夹杂着雪松的味道。Peter发誓，自己昨晚绝对锁上房门了。  
Peter拿衣服捂住了自己的鼻子，蹲了下来，拍了拍趴在地上的醉鬼。“Mr.Stark?”  
没有回应，他看了看手表的时间，快要迟到了。刚想要站起来，绕开Tony。下一秒就被人抱住，压在了身下。明明就是魂牵梦绕的佛手柑味，触及皮肤的温热似曾相识。  
“是佛手柑，对不对？”  
“什么？”  
“你的信息素味道。”  
“是。”那双清澈明亮的焦糖色眼睛蒙上了一层迷雾，看不清昔日眸中的万千星辰。  
“我试过佛手柑的香水，试过棕色的小卷毛。为什么只有是你，我才有感觉？”在过去的一个星期，Tony Stark发挥理科生的求知精神，开展了一系列的科学实验。就算是有着棕色卷毛的beta喷上佛手柑的香水，没有别的信息素的掺杂，依旧是毫无反应。  
“Mr.Stark,你怎么了？”  
“Peter，你要帮我。”  
“什么？”  
“说实话，有点丢人，我不行了三年了。起初是不断重复一个梦境，到最后，时间越来越短。然后，我就完全没有感觉了。”Tony坐在地上，一脸委屈地说着。如果不是他现在说的话像极了性 骚扰，醉酒的Tony Stark就像个小孩子，嚷嚷着要自己喜欢的玩具。  
“强行清除怀孕omega的标记，那种剧烈的疼痛会影响Alpha。”Peter又想起了那个人的话，对Alpha的影响，原来是这种吗？那被拿来当实验材料的人，这又牺牲了多少人。  
见Peter还没有回复，Tony眨着那双卡姿兰大眼睛盯着他，“只有你能帮我了。”  
Peter把先生圈进了怀里，下一秒先生便张口咬在他的腺体上。“Tony Stark！”  
有些人真的是活该他不行。  
那天Peter还是没能把自己的顶头上司拖去公司，但他身上的雪松味倒是引起了全公司的注意。  
“Tony的病治好了？”Pepper看着被一大堆文件压得喘不过气的Peter，犹豫了一会，还是问了那个问题。就算Pepper是个精明能干的女Alpha，但归根到底八卦是全宇宙的天性。  
“他不行的病吗？”  
“他连这个都跟你说了吗？”  
“我应该问银行卡的密码吗？”问出密码之后，给自己的银行账户转五千万，然后拿这五千万赔违约金。拍拍屁股，回《号角日报》当小记者。Peter觉得自己亏了五千万。  
“所以你们？”  
“他今天发酒疯咬了我一口，刚好在腺体上。明天说什么，我都要把他绑回来公司。”  
Pepper给了Peter一个大拇指，“我看好你。对了，下午我带你去巡查一下，你要了解一下其他部门了。”  
“好的，Ms.Potts.”  
在没有去到生物技术部门之前，一切都在Peter的可承受范围内。刚走进生物技术部门，Peter直直对上五年前那个“小辫子”的视线。  
“Peter，这是生物技术部门，专门研究第二性别的用药。”  
药效有多好，Peter五年前就亲身经历了。小辫子放下了手中的仪器，走到Pepper跟Peter面前，“Ms.Potts,今日怎么有幸看见您？”  
“这位是新来的总裁助理，Peter，这是生物技术部门最有能力的Nicolas。”  
“Mr.Parker，你好。”小辫子伸出手，想要跟Peter握手。  
Peter看着对面一脸笑里藏刀的样子，后脊梁感受到了阵阵凉意。明天，以后的每一天，就算被Tony Stark打死也一定要拖他来上班！

 

第二天早上，Malibu外面的海滩上，Peter提着鞋子，踩在凉凉的海水上。清晨的太阳还没有中午那么的炽热，暖洋洋地照在身上。不远处有座废弃的教堂，他顺着台阶走了上去，遍地是枯枝树叶，而在教堂的门前，有几棵顽强生长的小雏菊。  
推开古朴的大门，虽然里面布满灰尘，穹顶的彩色琉璃碎了一地，但是靠着太阳的光线，还是能看出它昔日的华美。  
Peter在外面呆了一会才回去，刚回到就看见从楼上走了下来的Tony。肉眼可见Tony用力嗅了嗅空气，然后室内的雪松味忽然浓郁起来。Peter连忙捂住了鼻子，“大早上的，你这是要干嘛？”   
“这个味道。你走近一点。”话这样说着，Tony朝Peter走近几步。   
Peter往后退了好几步，“你先把你的信息素收起来。”   
雪松味淡了淡，Tony毛茸茸的脑袋靠近Peter的颈上的腺体，他能感觉到小孩的身子绷得紧紧的，仿佛只要他做点什么，就直接把他打趴在地上。   
Peter感觉到微凉而柔软的嘴唇亲了亲他的腺体，然后那个人趴在他的肩头，轻声道：“我想喝咖啡了。”   
“你不是不喜欢喝咖啡吗？” 明明在过去的五年里，一滴咖啡都没有碰过，今天是怎么心血来潮喝咖啡？  
“忽然想喝了。”他一边指挥着dummy从冰箱里把甜甜圈拿出来，一边看着Peter在厨房里忙碌着给他冲咖啡。 真是难得厨房还有没过保质期的咖啡。  
“先生，你的咖啡。”   
Tony双手撑在吧台上，把Peter禁锢在怀里，微微偏头，看到了放在桌面的一堆东西。“这是什么？”   
“一些Ms.Potts需要你签名的文件。还有一件很重要的事情。”  
“嗯哼？”Tony喝了一口咖啡，“以后我的咖啡就都交给你泡了。”说完，又喝了一口。  
“要我泡咖啡也不是不可以，从今天开始，乖乖跟我去上班。”  
“Kid,爸爸可没有在跟你商量。”Tony拿起甜甜圈，转身离开。然后被人从身后扯了一下，按在了吧台上。  
“昨天好像有个人说要我帮他解决生理需求……”  
“加一个条件，今晚开始，过去跟我睡觉。”  
“只睡，不准动手动脚。”  
“Peter小朋友，你觉得可能吗？”  
“那你就憋死吧！”Peter拿起吧台上的文件夹，转身就走。  
“行行行，我答应你。”Tony从身后把Peter圈进自己怀里，在他的腺体旁深深吸了一口气。Tony Stark前半辈子着迷草莓味的甜甜圈，后半辈子只对佛手柑上瘾，一天不吸，三天不咬，就心慌慌。  
“Sir，Mr.Obadiah在门外。”   
“让他进来吧。”原本靠得极近的两个人分开来，Tony折回厨房拿着Peter刚泡好的咖啡，在沙发上坐了下来。   
Stan一开始先是看到Tony，接着就看见端着一杯茶走了过来的Peter。  
“Obie，Peter是我新招的助理。”   
“我知道。”他知道Tony招了一个新的助理，所有的信息都指向当年那个omega。今日一见，就百分之一百确定了。“其实我今天来，是想跟你说一下，下个星期的会议别忘了去。”   
“Obie，我知道了。”   
“还有就是，你过去一个星期又上头条了。”  
五年前是一年13个名模，过去一个星期是一天一个名模。Tony心虚地看了一眼站着的Peter，某人似乎在发呆。  
“这也不是第一次了。”Tony无所谓地摊了摊手。


	4. 【铁虫锤基ABO】可以不可以AU04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总裁难得上班为何闭门不出，基妹带着大女儿与未来亲家会面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark38 X Peter Parker 23  
> #妮妮信息素：雪松；小虫信息素：佛手柑【罗意威事后清晨了解一下？】  
> #沙雕日剧设定，ooc属于我，私设如山，反转考虑一下  
> #Summary：一夜情对象兼顶头上司只对我有感觉，总裁助理变身总裁夫人（危险发言）
> 
> Thor Ordinson 34 X Loki Ordison 31  
> #大锤信息素：酒精；基妹信息素：布丁【假如你最爱的食物或饮料刚好是你信息素的味道？酒心布丁，我饿了！】  
> #依旧是弟弟变媳妇的日常设定~我就是想看基妹捣乱！
> 
> 想看基妹往后滑，前面是高速公路

作为Stark工业的总裁助理，最方便的一点就是可以随意查到每一个在职人员的个人信息。想起上次在生物技术部门那次让人头皮发麻的会面，不管是为了他失去的孩子，还是为了他爱的人，这个人都要马上给解决了。  
出乎意外的是，小辫子从高中到大学都是Maria基金会资助的。这样看来，Tony应该是对他有恩。难道是妒忌吗？难道这两个人有什么说不清道不明的特别关系？可是两个Alpha，信息素不会排斥得特别厉害吗？  
在Peter胡思乱想的时候，Tony喝着咖啡从办公室里走到他背后，看见电脑屏幕上显示的几个文档，全是跟小辫子有关。他把咖啡随手放在了鼠标隔壁，从背后将Peter困在臂弯里。“是前男友还是看上了别人？”  
“觉得有危机感了吗，Mr.Stark?”  
“是啊，所以我得做些什么。”Tony扣着Peter的后脑勺，亲了上去。由于角度问题，Peter只能用手勾着他的脖子，才能避免自己脖子抽筋。大独裁者的舌头撬开了被压迫者的牙关，大摇大摆地在里面巡查了一番。Peter觉得有津液顺着他的嘴角滑落到脖子上，然后消失在衣领上。  
在Peter快要沉沦下去，Tony松开了他，擦了擦Peter的嘴角，笑道：“你看，是谁该有危机感？”趁着Peter发呆的间隙，他手上用力，两人的位置调换，而小孩正坐在他大腿上。  
“你出来做什么？”  
“看看我的员工有没有偷懒，结果就抓到一个了。”Tony一边说，一边顺着Peter的大腿摸到皮带上。狡黠一笑之后，直接把Peter的皮带解开，丢到了地上。  
“需要我提醒你有多少文件等着你过目吗？”Peter抓住那只即将从他衬衣下摆探进去的手，结果被某人顺势一握，变成十指相扣。  
Tony将Peter一扯，两人的脸靠得极近。他咬了一下Peter的鼻头，“那就麻烦我的小助手把文件拿进去给我了。”  
说完，他松开了Peter的手，回了办公室。Peter发誓，自己绝对感受到了朝气蓬勃的小Tony，进去犹如送羊入虎口，绝对会被吃到连骨头都不剩。  
但是还是那句老话，一个巴掌拍不响。如果说Tony是火的话，Peter就是干柴。虽然每次缠绵都是Tony动的手，但是Peter年少时在梦里不知道动了多少次手了。  
Peter也不知道自己怎么就眼瞎喜欢上这样的大独裁者，大概就像MJ说的，16岁的小姑娘都喜欢坏男孩，只不过他喜欢的是坏的老男人。  
Peter走进办公室之前，都觉得就算饿狼扑食，也会先乖乖坐在凳子上。结果他刚打开门，就被人反扣着双手抵在了门上。  
在Peter反应过来，准备挣扎的时候，雪松味毫无掩饰地直接席卷了整个空间。“鉴于上次的经验教训，我给你准备了很多的各种各样的扩张工具。”  
Tony一边拿身子压着Peter，一边把Peter的裤子给扯到膝盖的位置。轻车驾熟地找到了某个入口，然后往里面塞了一个小号的跳/蛋。  
“距离下班还有8个小时，我已经让Jarvis点好外卖了。所以我们今天有很多时间。”  
多亏刚刚那个意乱情迷的吻，异物进入甬道的时候并没有引起Peter太大的不适感。浓烈的雪松味将佛手柑一点点引出来。两股信息素完美地交融在一起，就是最适合他们的催情剂。  
“你读书的时候是不是有很多Alpha想对你下手？”被脱个精光的Peter跨坐在Tony的小腹上，先生手上的老茧临摹着小孩腰胯间微妙的弧度。不仅声音熟悉，就连这个弧度也很熟悉，仿佛多年前也曾这样临摹过。  
Peter低头看见先生像小扇子一样的睫毛，微微翘起。他俯身亲了上去，声音因为身下若有若无的快感折磨得有些沙哑，“如果你早点认识我，可能就没有人敢这样想了。”  
“所以这五年你都躲哪里了？MIT的宿舍？”Tony趁着Peter抬起身子，快速给他加大了一号，频率再提高一档。  
“唔……”忽然加快的频率引得Peter不舒服地扭了扭腰，他吻了吻先生的小胡子。若是你Tony Stark想找一个人，真的会找不到吗？有些问题要在合适的时机问出来，这个问题明显就不在合适的时机。  
“我觉得你可以进来了。”  
Peter话音刚落就被人压在了身下，刚想出声，某人的舌头顺势探了进去，全然没了刚刚的脉脉温情。两个人的交缠就像是博弈跟较量。小孩的腿蹭着先生的大腿内侧，还若有若无地划过某个地方。手上忙碌着解开先生身上的衬衫跟皮带。情场高手刚刚全程西装革履，除了小腹的位置有些皱褶跟不明液体。  
上次的半途而废，Tony已经摸清了Peter的敏感点。温热的气息，细碎的吻混着牙齿的研磨，还有被Tony调成无规律频率的跳/蛋，就像是快要到顶端，又活生生被人扯下来。  
“Tony Stark！你是不是不行！？”  
“对别人确实不行。”先生抬起头，朝小孩眨了眨眼。然后舔了一下小Peter。视觉冲击跟心理高潮的撕扯下，Peter很不争气的释放出来了。乳白色的液体沾到了先生的睫毛上，Peter手足无措地想要找纸巾给先生清理，结果被阴沉着脸的先生按在了沙发上。  
“Peter Parker，我觉得你不行！”  
“Mr.Stark,I’m sorry.”  
“结束了，我再跟你聊人生。”Tony随手拿起一件衣服擦了擦脸，然后扯着绳子将某个小东西拉了出来。他抵在穴口，就着小孩分泌出来的液体当作润滑剂。然后将Peter的一条腿抬了起来搭在了沙发的靠背上。  
“因为你，那些文件要等到三天之后才能签了。”虽然经过了充分的扩张，Tony进去的时候还是有些困难。小孩主动地圈着他的脖子，亲了上来。他托着小孩的腰，五浅一深地进出，另一只手堵住小Peter的出口。  
累积的快感让Peter提前陷入了热潮期，他紧紧地缠上了Tony，仰着脖子大口呼吸着新鲜空气。快感密密麻麻地堆满了他的身体，疯狂地找着出口，仿佛要把氧气挤出他的肺部。  
“Tony！快……点……”  
似乎很喜欢看见小孩被他亲得喘不过气的样子，Tony又堵上了Peter的嘴。濒死的快感得不到释放，Peter憋得双眼通红，有泪水顺着眼角滑落。  
“考虑一下当Stark工业的总裁夫人，Pete.”Tony用食指抹去他眼角的泪水，直接没入了Peter的生殖腔。夹杂着痛感的快感诱人堕落。  
Peter被人抓着，直接转了个身。巨物在体内顺势转过了一圈，直直撞上了他的敏感点。他腿软得要倒在沙发上，又被人捞回了怀里。身体的支点全在与先生相连的地方。  
两人在办公室里抵死相缠，全然不顾外面发生了什么事。Pepper在上来找Tony的时候，看见了Peter座位地上的皮带，以及强烈的雪松味，刺激得她太阳穴附近的血管直跳，然后直接转身离开。当天晚上，Stark工业发布了总裁办公室专属清洁工的招聘信息。底下的备注是：心理承受能力要极强，且要处事不惊。  
Tony最后只是临时标记了Peter，抱着卷成一团的Peter，他睡了五年来最安稳的一次觉。  
由于两人没有轻重地纠缠了三天，Peter被折磨得又休息了两天。最后可怜的总裁大人还要帮自己的助理处理事务。

 

之后的一个难得没有工作的周末，Peter正在厨房和着面团，忽然有两个人从打开的落地窗大摇大摆地走了进来，轻车驾熟的样子似乎不是第一次做这种事情。  
一个是西装革履的青年男子，一个是穿着墨绿色小裙子的小女孩。男子侧过头来，绿色的眼睛深邃迷人，就像是博物馆里精心保存的祖母绿。而后，他狡黠一笑，把大概四五岁的女孩抱上吧台。“把她交给Tony Stark，说是他的女儿。”20年后也确实是daughter-in-law。  
“那她的蓝眼睛是美瞳？”乌黑的长发衬着海蓝色的眼睛，五官跟男子有七分相似，剩下三分跟Tony也不沾边。而同为是Omega的Peter也闻出对面站的是一个被标记的Omega，属于Alpha的信息素像酒精。不是酒精，就是他刚喝完酒。  
“他找了一个比我年轻的Omega也就算了，现在居然连女儿都不认了。”  
“我要Tony爸爸！”  
一大一小，说哭就哭。Peter揉了揉太阳穴，从冰箱里拿出两个布丁，“布丁吃吗？”  
布丁晶莹透亮，两个人默契地一人拿一个，坐在了Peter对面的吧台上吃了起来。  
“Mr.Stark出去跑步了。”  
“现在才去锻炼，也长不高了。”  
道理是这个理，Peter无奈地笑了笑，“I am Peter.”  
“Loki.”然后男子拍了拍吃得津津有味的女孩，女孩甜甜一笑，道：“Peter哥哥好，我叫Aurora，谢谢你的布丁。”举手投足间皆是浑然天成的贵族气息。  
“Aurora你好，需要我打电话让Mr.Stark早点回来吗？”  
“不是什么急事，小短腿也跑不快，让他慢慢回来吧。”  
Tony回到家的时候，那三人在厨房正玩得不亦乐乎。“小鹿斑比？”然后看见Aurora从打开的冰箱门后探出头来，他不由得惊呼道：“Oh my god！”匆匆走进厨房，把正在洗水果的Peter拉到自己怀里。  
“你现在就像母鸡护小鸡。”Loki拿着刚洗好的葡萄，边吃边笑道。  
“你哥知道这件事吗？”  
“假如你不说的话。”Loki看着一脸迷茫的Peter，想着这小孩应该不知道他跟Thor的事情。他把Aurora抱了起来，指着Tony道：“Aurora，叫Tony爸爸。”  
“你闭嘴。”在某个从小到大都喜欢恶作剧的诡计之神说话之前，一定要捂住他的嘴巴。Tony抱过Aurora放到Peter怀里，“你带Aurora去玩一下，钱算我的。”  
“Tony…”  
“Aurora不是我女儿。”Tony也不知道自己为什么要跟Peter解释，毕竟他们并没有确定某种关系。  
“Aurora，看中什么买什么，你Tony爸爸不缺钱。”  
待两个小孩子出了门之后，Tony一手抢过Loki手里的葡萄，“据我所知，你不是五年前在英国就被你哥抓了现行吗？”  
“跑了。”不仅跑了，还是诈死那种跑，更过分的还是带球跑。  
Tony果断掏出手机，让Thor把他弟弟带走，下一秒，他的手机就被抢了还被丢在水槽里。  
“你要是敢通风报信，我就让你眼睁睁看着自己的公司给人端走了。”  
“Stark工业上下一心。”  
“亏得你还说自己天才，你没有发现自己在被架空吗？都不知道你这五年在做些什么。”   
关于Stark工业可能出了内鬼的事情，Peter曾跟他说过，只不过目前还没有找到有用的证据和联系“忙着花天酒地。”Tony应景地从橱柜里拿了一瓶红酒，倒了两杯。“说说你来找我有什么事吧。”  
“给Aurora一个不会被任何人怀疑的身份，让她上学。”  
“你做不到吗？而且你不怕我跟你哥说吗？”  
Ordison家族，在北欧有一片面积比梵蒂冈城国面积还要大的土地，从中世纪开始一直传承至今。拥有许多矿产资源的所有权，还大力发展房地产。Loki虽然是养子，但是五年前差点就把Ordison家全部的资产都划归到自己名下，还把他的兄长驱赶到他国。据Tony掌握的消息，他从离开家里出去上大学，开始私下培养自己的势力，也为后面的算计做了充分的准备。后来事情怎么发展，Tony倒是没有再了解过。  
“来纽约之前，我去过波士顿。偶然知道你曾经找过一个人。”  
“不重要了。”Tony看了眼Peter刚做好的甜甜圈，拿起了一个放进嘴里。甜度刚刚好，味道也刚刚好。  
“看来你很喜欢刚刚那个小孩。”  
“还在考察期。”  
“我可以帮你把幕后那个人挖出来。”五年前，有个神秘人通知他，Thor快要到波士顿。他找了个人在他原本打工的地方替自己掩饰，后来没过几个月，他便跟那个人失去了联系。再后来，他发现自己有了Aurora，又忙着逃跑。直到最近，才空暇下来，去查清楚当年的事情。  
跟Tony达成交易之后，Loki便出门去找Aurora，离开前，半开玩笑道：“你的小情人可能就是你想找的那个人。”听到酒杯摔破的声音，他满足地笑了，然后优雅地鞠了一躬便离开了。


End file.
